Trauma
by Mirzam Black
Summary: James entreouve uma conversa que nunca mais vai esquecer. Ficlet SLASH Só se você quiser que seja - CAP. EXTRA! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Trauma  
**Autora:** Mirzam Black  
**Sinopse:** James entreouve uma conversa que nunca mais vai esquecer.  
**Par:** Sirius x Remus (Marauders Era) – talvez. XD  
**POV: **3ª pessoa  
**Classificação:** T, por causa de insinuações.  
**Disclaimer: **Não são meus, nunca serão. Precisa ficar me lembrando disso o tempo todo?! #chora num cantinho#

**TRAUMA**

James estava _muito_ cansado. Depois de duas horas de treino de quadribol, tudo o que ele queria era tomar um banho quente, e depois cair na cama até a hora do almoço.  
Esse foi o único pensamento que o animou durante a caminhada do campo até o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, e em poucos minutos ele já estava na porta do dormitório masculino do sexto ano.

Mas, segundos antes de entrar no quarto, ele ouviu algo que o impediu de girar a maçaneta.

- Aaaai, Moony!

James deu dois passos para trás, assustado. Mas os sons continuaram vindo aos seus ouvidos.

- Padfoot, fica parado senão eu não consigo!

- Mas Moony, dóóóóói!

- Dói porque você 'tá nervoso, oras! Vamos, confie em mim.

- Você fala isso porque não é você que 'tá com esse troço _gigante_ dentro do seu corpo!

- Deixa de frescura Sirius, eu tenho coisas assim o tempo todo.

- Não quero saber Remus, só tira isso de mim, tiraaa!

Depois da última frase de Sirius (que estava mais para gemido do que para frase), tudo o que James pôde fazer foi correr escada abaixo, sabendo que nunca mais olharia os amigos com os mesmos olhos.

Correu tão rápido que não ouviu um último ganido de Sirius ("Finalmeeente!"), seguido de um murmúrio de um Remus muito emburrado:

- Que coisa Sirius, tudo isso por causa de uma farpa?

* * *

AHAHAAH, Tá, me matem. '-'  
Me veio à cabeça em plena madrugada, enquanto eu estava tentando dormir...  
Mas eu gostei!  
E vocês? XD 

Reviews fazem meu dia mais alegre, (R).


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, capítulo extra! o/  
Primeira vez que eu tenho uma fic com mais de um capítulo, que emo.ção. tt  
HEOIEGAFGP Tá, parei.

**Tabela da fic:** Vide cap. 1 (sempre quis falar isso, GAAAH:x)

* * *

**Trauma – Capítulo Extra**

Haviam se passado duas semanas desde que James presenciara a fatídica conversa no dormitório, e a partir daquele dia ele passara a observar mais atentamente os dois amigos. Mas uma pergunta não saía de sua cabeça: "Como eu não tinha visto antes?".  
Os olhares, os toques desnecessários, o desconforto em momentos delicados... As evidências estavam praticamente dançando no colo dele, e só agora ele tinha percebido. Tinha _se deixado_ perceber.

Não que ele sentisse nojo dos garotos. Pelo contrário, ele estava feliz que os dois tivessem encontrado um sentimento (talvez amor?) um no outro. "A sorte não me ajudou tanto", pensou o moreno enquanto olhava uma bela garota ruiva sentada numa mesa afastada do Salão Comunal.  
Suspirando, James se levantou do sofá vermelho onde estava deitado, e se encaminhou ao dormitório.

Chegando à porta, ele esperou alguns segundos para ver se ouvia algum som (hábito que adquirira durante as duas últimas semanas), e como não ouviu nada além dos roncos de Peter, achou seguro entrar.  
Como havia previsto, Peter estava dormindo profundamente em sua cama. Mas nenhum sinal de Sirius ou Remus. E a porta do banheiro estava fechada.  
Receoso, James se aproximou da porta para tentar ouviu algum... ahm... algo.

- É nojento, Padfoot.

- O quê?! Ficou maluco, Moony?

James quase fez uma prece de agradecimento à todos os Deuses que conhecia, ao perceber que os dois garotos estavam apenas conversando. Mais confiante, ele chegou ainda mais perto, encostando seu ouvido na porta.

- Não, estou perfeitamente são, muito obrigado. Apenas acho que tem um gosto horrível, só isso. E pensar que algumas pessoas _engolem_ essa... esse... essa gosma! Pelo simples prazer de engolir!

- Pára de me olhar desse jeito, okay. Eu engulo sim, porque eu gosto!

- Você é o louco aqui, então. Por favor Sirius, é uma pasta branca e de gosto estranho.

- Pois bem então, Moony. Eu acho que você devia tentar de novo, e engolir pra valer dessa vez. Quem sabe a sua opinião não muda?

- O- o que? Assim, sem mais nem menos?

- É, Remus. Vem aqui...

James não queria mais ouvir nenhuma palavra. Se jogou em cima de sua cama, fechou as cortinas e lançou um feitiço silenciador ao redor. Falaria amanhã mesmo com os outros rapazes sobre regras ao dividir seu quarto com mais dois garotos, e aproveitaria para finalmente revelar que já sabia de seu segredo.  
Enfiou uma mão debaixo de seu travesseiro e puxou uma foto de Lily Evans (tirada sem o consentimento da garota, é claro) para acalmá-lo, e fazê-lo esquecer todas as terríveis imagens mentais que seu cérebro estava teimando em formular.

Mas, se ele tivesse deixado seu ouvido grudado à porta por mais alguns momentos, tais imagens nunca se formariam, porque ele ouviria uma última frase de Remus:

- Não mesmo Padfoot, eu não vou comer nenhuma droga de pasta de dente!

* * *

Quão pervertida pode ser uma pessoa? XD  
Sim, eu pensei nessa continuação enquanto _eu _estava escovando os dentes:D  
Como nosso queridíssimo Moony, eu acho que pasta de dentes (todas!) tem um gosto horrível, blergh.

Mas enfim... Não ficou tão legal quanto o primeiro, mas eu me senti na obrigação (?) de postar essa segunda parte.  
Gostaram, odiaram, nunca mais vão escovar os dentes inocentemente?  
Reviews 'tão aí pra isso! o/


End file.
